Cuddle Buddies
by Rain-chan4694
Summary: Kyo gets stuck in Tohru's room and cute things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Cuddle Buddies

"I'm sure nobody will mind,"Tohru said to herself. It was a hot summer night, and

Tohru's chest was burning. She unbuttoned three buttons on her pajamas. Like most people, Tohru doesn't wear a bra to sleep. She turned six shades of red as she stared at her bare chest. _' Nobody will see,' _she thought to herself. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Terrible dreams of guilt entered her mind. Her shirt had turned against her and devoured her whole! "AHHHH!" she gasped. In doing so she hit her head on the wall, causing her to fall asleep again.

Kyo had heard a loud 'thunk' sound and traced its source. Tohru's room. _'What did she do this time?' _he asked himself in dismay. Two voices debated in his mind. The first voice said _' Go in, she needs you.' _A second voice said

_'Don't go in, she'll hit you!'_

_'Tohru would never hit someone!'_

_' She did before.'_

_'What if she's hurt?'_

_'She's hit her head before and she was fine.This time is no different than the others.'_

Kyo decided to go in. She slept there sound asleep. _'Great. I came in for nothing,' _Kyo thought. He slowly crept forward and watched the sleeping angel. _'She's so pretty,' _he thought. Suddenly, Tohru grabbed him. POOF! Kyo instantly transformed into a cute orange kitty.

" NOOO! Why did this have to happen. That stupid woman. How in the world does she manage to hug me in her sleep? " he whispered.

_' Well, what are you waiting for idiot? WAKE HER UP! '_

_' No don't wake her up. If you do, you'll have to explain what you were doing in her room. '_

_' We heard a noise so we came in. That's a good reason. '_

_' But don't you think she smells **nice**? She smells like strawberries. And her chest is so **soft. '**_

_PERVERT! '_

_' You know you wanna stay. Ya know ya wanna sta-ay! '_

Kyo did know he wanted to stay. So he did.

Tohru squeezed Kyo closer to her. For an orange kitty, Kyo sure did look red. He slowly moved his hand, no his paw, up to her...

" Mmpph, " Tohru murmered. She shook her head and felt a warm sensation on her chest. She gasped as she realizied what, or who, was causing it. " Kyo-kun? " she asked in shock.

" I can explain! " he yelled , " You see, there was a thunk, then there was a poof, jand then there was a-"

" Kyo-kun! " Tohru interuppted.

" What? "

" Can we stay this way? "

" Sure. "

End


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddle Buddies

" Where is she? " Yuki asked.

" The question is, where are _they_, " Shigure corrected. " Kyo-kun hasn't come out either. "

" You have a sick mind. "

" If you don't believe me then lets go check Tohru-kun's room. "

Earlier that morning . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" POOF! " Tohru had just let go of Kyo, and he reverted back to human form! Oh no, what will we do now? Although there was a poof, none of them woke up ( they were so comfy ).

" I told you, " Shigure said. Yuki and Shigure had just entered Tohru's room, and there they were. Tohru's shirt was unbuttoned, and Kyo was well, _naked_.

" Mmmm, " Tohru moaned. She woke up to the sound of her door opening.

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! " Tohru panicked as she realized Shigure and Yuki were in her room while her shirt was unbuttoned. She hastily rebuttoned her shirt.

" Shigure, if they were doing what your sick mind thinks they were doing, Tohru's pants would be off too, " Yuki said.

" Maybe they just put her pants back on, " Shigure replied.

" Why would they go through the trouble? "

" BECAUSE THEY KNEW WE WOULD COME IN, AND THEY KNEW I WOULD SAY THAT, THERFORE THEY KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT, BUT THEY DIDN'T KNOW I WOULD SAY THIS! "

" No, " Kyo and Yuki replied in unison.

" What were you dong in Honda-san's room? " Yuki asked Kyo.

" I came to check on her 'cause I heard a strange noise. "

" Why is her shirt unbuttoned? "

" How should I know! "

" Why were you on top of her? "

During all of this, Tohru's eyes were closed.

" Put some clothes on, stupid. "

" Don't call me stupid! "

" Why don't we all slow down and talk about it over some breakfast? " Shigure suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

I am _so_ sorry that took so long, but I had no idea as to what to write about for breakfast.I'd like to thank all my readers. I'd especially like to thank Lil KaWaIi AzN PrInCeSs, who inspired me to get off my lazy butt and write a new chapter, which I did as soon as I read her review. Again, I say I'm sorry. This is the last chapter, kay? Enjoy!

Cuddle Buddies

" And so that's what happened, " Kyo and Tohru explained. Shigure was giggling so hard that if you were blind you would have mistaken him for a child. As for Yuki, I don't think I really need to explain. I'll let you guys imagine him up.

"PFFFFFFFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" Well, wasn't that a cute story! " Shigure said, breaking the silence. Kyo and Yuki gave him that same look they gaave him when Ayame took Tohru out to lunch.

" Children these days, don't know how to appreciate a good story. When I was younger that's practicly all we had. "

" Shigure, you're not that old and we're not that stupid, " Yuki shot back.

" Tohruuuu-kun! Yuki's being mean to me! " Shigure whined. Tears streamed down his face as his head became abnormally huge. " I'm sorry I got a tea stain on your outfit earlier. " ( You know that thing he does with his tea after someone says something that turns him on. )

" Oh, it's fine, " Tohru said assuringly, letting him sob in his shoulder.

" Shigure! " Kyo and Yuki said together.

" Oh, yes, yes, I understand, " Shigure stated, removing his head from her shoulder, " Now that Kyo is your lover, Tohru, I musn't touch you! "

" What? Heck, no! " Kyo screamed, blushing so hard his face matched his hair.

Yuki sighed. " Why can't we have one day, just one day, where everything is quiet. "

For the next few days, the house was surprisingly quiet, and Yuki had gotten his wish.

The End


	4. poll

Hello readers! Due to the fact that people have been telling me that Cuddle Buddies was too short, I've decided to ask you a few questions.

# 1. Do you think I should keep writing?

#2. I have no idea what to write about. If you have any ideas, tell me. That's why chapter three sucked. --'


End file.
